


Angel Claim

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Not-Exactly-Slavery, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Over his brother's objection, Sam signed up to marry an angel as a way for his family to deal with debt related to a massive house fire.  He knows very little about who he's marrying, but he's going to go through with this no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Arranged Marriage + Wedding Fic

“Dude, that’s Gabriel,” Dean whispered urgently. “Whoever you drew, he’s important enough that _Gabriel_ showed.”

“You’re kidding,” Sam said, wrapping his arms around himself to stop the sudden shivering. These ceremonies were never well attended on the angels’ side; the angel staking the claim, of course, and usually one witness. Humans, on the other hand, usually brought their whole families, their friends, and extended connections. Sam had only brought his older brother; Dean was all the family Sam had who could attend.

Who would Gabriel come for, Sam wondered? It was generally well-known when one of the Big Four was looking for a mate, and none of them were. Lucifer and Raphael had mates already, Michael was three years into his customary ten-year mourning period, and Gabriel… while it was rumored that, at some point in the past, Gabriel had taken a mate or two, no one now could remember anything about them.

“Not kidding, Sammy,” Dean said. “I thought Gabriel hated the whole marrying humans business – and had little use for most angels, for that matter. Wish you’d let Jo come, she’d know who he likes enough to show for.” Jo was big into angel-tracking; she was also a close friend.

“Yeah, and then I’d have to say goodbye to her, too,” Sam pointed out. “You’re only here because I have to bring someone and there’s no way you would stay away.”

“I still can’t believe you’re actually doing this, Sammy,” Dean said, coming to stand beside him. “You could have a bright future, and you’re throwing it away to chain yourself to an angel.”

“Meanwhile you lose the house and the garage and God knows what happens to Mom and Dad when the money and the insurance run out,” Sam said tiredly. They’d been having this argument for months now. “The three of you will be taken care of, Dean. You can have a future. I’d never be able to live with myself if I didn’t do this, and you know it. Maybe I’ll get lucky and pretty much be left to myself to study or read or whatever.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I love how your definition of lucky is something that would be grounds for divorce in a human marriage.”

Even Sam had to admit the truth there. “Look, I’m just trying to be realistic. What are the chances I get an angel who’s going to treat me as something more than a bedwarmer and show pet for parties?”

“There’s a million girls out here who would do that for you, you know. Guys, too, if that’s what you want,” Dean said.

Sam sighed. “And how many of them will take on my family’s debts and make sure they never have to worry about starvation or homelessness or need ever again?”

A bell rang before Dean could answer, signaling the imminent start of the ceremony. Both Winchesters found their places, Sam kneeling at a curtain with Dean standing behind him.

 

“It’s so quiet over there,” Gabriel said. “They’re never that quiet. I’m gonna go peek.”

“Gabriel, don’t,” Castiel said, putting out a hand. “It’s not like there’s anything I could learn that would have me back out, aside from him being forced into this by our people.”

“Like you are,” Gabriel added sourly. He left to go peek anyway, shaking his head as he returned. “It’s quiet because he only brought one person with him, his brother. I got spotted by the brother.”

“And?”

“Recognized,” Gabriel admitted. “He thinks Sam’s being claimed by someone important. Thank Dad my idiot brothers are unavailable, Sam’s too good for them. Well, maybe Michael would be okay, he’d at least keep Sam comfortable.”

The bell rang, and Gabriel steered Castiel to the curtain. “Hey, chin up, Sam’s a good kid,” he whispered.

“Kid?” Castiel said, eyes going wide in horror.

Gabriel patted his shoulder. “Relax, he’s old enough to know what he’s doing and give valid consent. Anna did one of the interviews, she’s how he got matched with you, and you know Anna wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

Cas knelt in front of the curtain as Hester, who was acting as officiant, glared at him and Gabriel. When everyone was in place, Hester began. “Human, what is your name?”

“Sam Winchester.”

“And who stands as witness for you, Sam?”

“My brother, Dean.”

Hester looked to Inias, who nodded briefly that the names were recorded. “Sam, you are aware of what you are signing yourself to?”

“As aware as I can be, given the system,” Sam said, looking Hester straight in the eyes. “I am aware that the angel who claims me can do as they like with me, but without knowing the angel, I have no way of predicting what that’s likely to be.” Castiel could feel Gabriel’s suppressed laughter. It was a good answer, he thought. This Sam was clearly an intelligent man.

“Why are you here, then?” Hester asked.

Sam took a deep breath. “One of the things everyone knows about angel marriage is that you can, within reason, set a price. The recruiters I spoke to said that what I would ask would be considered well within reason. My family is in a precarious situation through no fault of their own, and I ask that the angel who claims me make sure that my family is taken care of.”

Hester nodded. “Tell us about their situation.”

“There was a fire at our home,” Sam started after another deep breath. “Dad, Dean, and I got out without trouble, but our other brother, Adam, was trapped, and Mom got trapped when she tried to get to him. Adam held on for two weeks, but there was just too much smoke damage to his lungs. Mom’s still holding on, but between the smoke and the burns, she’s still hospitalized and likely will be for several more months. When Adam died, Dad had a psychotic break and tried to kill himself and Dean. Now he’s in a psych ward – a danger to himself and others. Dean is a great mechanic, but he can’t pay two ongoing hospital bills, Adam’s bills and funeral costs, house repairs, and take care of himself. Even with what help I could be, we wouldn’t make it.”

“And this is your solution?” Hester said, but Castiel could see she was ever so slightly impressed. He was stunned, himself.

“A lot of angel claims are sold by their families,” Sam said. “I’m selling myself because my family won’t take that step.”

Castiel looked up at Gabriel, eyes wide. _Told you he was a good kid,_ Gabriel said in his mind. _You should have a good… something, anyway._

Hester was continuing. “At any time, do you feel like the angels who recruited or interviewed you for matching lied to you or misrepresented the process or the end result?”

“No,” Sam said, and Castiel’s hopes of escape evaporated. He was actually able to see the bright side, though, as he knew that Sam would go through with this no matter what. He knew how some of his kindred treated their mates; Sam deserved better than that. Castiel wasn’t sure he could be what Sam deserved, either, but it would not be for lack of effort.

“Do you have any other requests of your angel that you would add to the contract?” Castiel silently encouraged Sam to start rattling off a list – college, family, friends of his own choosing, a job, hobbies – but he was not in the least surprised when Sam said no.

“Forgive me, Hester,” Gabriel said. Being an archangel had its privileges, and one of those was apparently to get away with ignoring ceremony protocol. “Sam, you know who I am, don’t you.”

“You’re Gabriel, here to witness for the angel claiming me.” Sam’s voice shook a bit, which Castiel attributed to nerves at addressing the powerful angel.

“That’s right. You’re intelligent, so you must have figured out that your angel is pretty important to me. I promise you, kiddo, your angel is kneeling there hoping you have some sense as well and will take this opportunity to ask for some sort of reward for yourself, or at least for protection from the worst idiocy some of my kind inflict. He’s not going to run out on you for asking, no matter what you ask. So please, come up with something.” Castiel shot Gabriel a look of gratitude.

There was a whispered conference on the other side of the curtain. Even with his angelic senses, Cas could only catch a couple words. Finally, the whispering stopped. “All right. Since I’m doing this for my family, I’d like to request to be informed when something changes for them – Dad gets better, Mom dies, Dean gets married, things like that.” Gabriel covered his face with a hand, but Castiel found himself halfway tempted to laugh.

“Angel, if you accept Sam’s conditions, place your hands on the table.” Castiel did so, stomach clenching. “Sam, once you have taken your angel’s hands, you can no longer freely turn back. There will be no blame or recrimination if you back out now.” The curtain raised slowly, just enough that the table and Castiel’s hands would be visible to Sam. The human reached through without hesitation, laying his hands in the angel’s. “Angel, state your name.”

“Castiel.”

Hester waited until Inias signaled her to continue. “You lay claim to this human as your mate?”

“I do.” Castiel hated the way this was set up, but he’d been trying to find a choice for months and hadn’t found one.

“You agree to support his family and to keep him informed about their status?” Hester continued.

“I do.”

“Are there any demands you would make of your mate so unusual that you believe he needs an opportunity to specifically accept them?”

If what some of his kindred did with their mates wasn’t enough to warrant a mention at this point, Castiel couldn’t come up with anything he would do that should. He had wracked his brain since the day Gabriel told him their Father’s command that he take a mate. He hated himself as he said, “There are not. I am sorry, Sam.” It was a breach of protocol to address his mate, and he was no archangel; Hester could stop the ceremony here.

She glared, but let it pass. “Claim your mate, Castiel.”

“Sam, you are mine. Your body is given to me, your heart is given to me, your life is given to me to shape as I will. Angel and human alike witness my claim.” The curtain raised the rest of the way, allowing Castiel his first look at Sam. He leaded across the table to kiss his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, Castiel and Sam go out for a "celebratory" dinner with Dean and Gabriel.

Sam’s courage had started to fail him when he heard Castiel’s voice; the deep gruffness of it was not exactly encouraging, and even with Jo’s coaching, he didn’t recognize the name. The apology at not being able to give him an out had him downright terrified. It was almost enough to make him wish he’d asked for Stanford so that, if Gabriel had been telling the truth about Castiel not running out on him, he’d be able to get away at least part time.

Then the curtain went up. Sam, well-schooled by the past month of training, ducked his head to avoid looking his angel in the eyes. It wasn’t quick enough as he saw the flash of regret in Castiel’s blue eyes as the angel leaned forward. The kiss was gentle, almost hesitant, and despite Sam’s misgivings, over all too soon.

“Sam, you are claimed,” Hester said, and Inias closed the book he’d been writing in. “My role is finished. Castiel is in charge here.” The two officials disappeared.

“Sam?” Castiel said, fairly gently.

Sam didn’t look up. “How should I address you?” he asked.

Gabriel’s laughter was unexpected, as was his new mate’s answer. “My name is Castiel.”

“Yes, Castiel.” Sam continued to stare at the table, where Castiel had only just let go of his hands.

“I hate this arena,” Castiel said as he stood up. “Shall we find somewhere less intimidating to continue discussion?”

“As you wish,” Sam said, just as he had been taught. A slight spark of courage took hold of him, and he added, “May I have a moment to say goodbye to Dean?”

“You may, or…” Castiel sounded thoughtful. “Dean, as I recall, humans typically have a meal around this time. Would you care to join us? I understand that human ceremonies are often followed by a communal meal, and while this isn’t exactly something to celebrate…”

Sam didn’t know what to say to that, so he was glad when Dean spoke up. “Yeah, uh, thanks, if it’s not gonna be a problem, I’d love to.”

“There are some things I need to discuss with you anyway,” Castiel said, and Sam quenched the spark. “Gabriel, will you join us as well?”

“Sure, if you tell Sam to act like a person instead of a… whatever the hell it is he’s doing,” Gabriel said. “It’s creepy.”

Dean bristled. “They say you hate humans, but we are people, you know. Sam’s doing as your people taught him.”

Once again, Gabriel burst into laughter. “That old rumor? I hate this whole institution of recruiting humans as slave-mates, so I obviously hate humans? Nah, I love you people. Better than most of my kind. I go to my brothers’ claimings because I have to, but other than that, I don’t want to watch my kindred do this to yours.”

“You came to this one,” Dean said, still confrontational. Sam closed his eyes, hoping that Castiel wouldn’t blame him for his brother’s behavior.

“Yeah, this one’s different,” Gabriel admitted with a sigh. “Castiel…”

“Sam.” Something in the voice almost had the young man look up, but he caught himself just in time. “I don’t know what you’ve heard or what expectations you were given that led you to the conclusion that I expect you to be so… subservient, but I would prefer you didn’t. Treat me as you would, say, a classmate or a coworker you’ve just met.”

Sam stood up, forcing himself to look up. “Yes… okay,” he corrected himself.

“Is there somewhere in particular that you would like to go, or a particular kind of food that you prefer?” Castiel asked.

“I’m pretty much good with whatever,” Sam said, and he ducked his head at the exasperated look Castiel gave him. “Really, neither Dean nor I are picky eaters, and going to McDonald’s or a diner or getting pizza just doesn’t feel right.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Right then.” He held out a hand to Dean and one to Castiel, indicating for the other angel to get Sam. When they landed from whatever Gabriel had done, they were in front of a steakhouse. “Dinner’s on me, forget about cost. Consider it a wedding gift.”

They went inside, where the hostess’s eyes went huge as she saw Gabriel and they were seated promptly. Sam stared at the menu, not quite wanting to ask but not quite daring to believe that Castiel wouldn’t take charge. The angel noticed and sighed. “Gabriel tells me you are capable of making your own decisions,” he said.

“Wouldn’t be here if I couldn’t,” Sam said, wondering where exactly Castiel was going with this.

“I assume you’ve been given basic instruction in nutrition?” Sam nodded. “You’re familiar with any food allergies you may have?” Another nod. “You know you your likes and dislikes?” Another nod. “Then what could possibly make me more qualified to select your dinner than you?” Even Sam had to laugh at that, but he studied the menu with much more interest now.

The waiter came to take drink and appetizer orders. When he left, Castiel turned to look at Sam. “When Gabriel broke protocol to talk to you about contracts – which, by the way, he was quite correct about, I was hoping you would come up with a lot more – I heard a couple words of your discussion with Dean. One of them was Stanford.”

Sam looked at his hands. “Yeah, uh, before all this happened I’d put in my college applications, no one expected the fire and the hospitals, you know? Stanford not only accepted me but offered me a full ride, and Dean’s not happy that I gave it up to do this instead. Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you want to go?” Castiel asked.

“Well, I…” Sam somehow figured that Castiel would know he was lying if he tried, and give him another one of those exasperated sighs. “I want to, but…”

“Then go,” Castiel said. “They start in September, correct?”

“Yes they do,” Dean said, giving Sam the smuggest look he could muster.

“So we have some time to figure out the actual logistics of it. But I encourage you to go, you’re clearly brilliant and I know you’ll do well. What do you wish to study?”

“I don’t know,” Sam admitted. “I’d been thinking law school, but I dunno, kinda seems… I don’t know. I have time to think about it. I can take basics my first year or so, things I can do whatever I want with. I’m certainly open to suggestions.”

For some reason, that got the exasperated sigh Sam had tried to avoid. “Sam…”

“Suggestion, Castiel,” Sam repeated. “You can suggest mechanical engineering all you want, I’m not doing it unless you make it an order. But if you think I’d like, say, psychology or whatever, I’m happy to take an introductory course and see if it’s something I’d be interested in.” A thought occurred to him, and he grinned. “Bonus to getting claimed, I can go as impractical as I want, you’re not gonna let me starve because I can’t find a job that uses my degree.”

“No, he won’t, and if he does you can come live with me,” Gabriel said with a smirk at Castiel. “You too, Dean. You’re awesome.”

“Gabriel!” Castiel snapped. “Behave yourself.”

“Oh come on, he’s fun,” Dean said.

Sam kicked his brother. “Castiel hasn’t had me an hour and Gabriel’s already offering to steal me? I’d murder you and you know it.”

“Yeah, so?” Dean said. “It was a joke. Cas won’t put you in that situation and everyone at this table can figure that out. Looks like you’re getting lucky.”

Gabriel put on an innocent voice. “Isn’t that the point of getting married?”

Castiel stared blankly as Sam turned bright red and Dean lost it. The arrival of appetizers broke the tension as Dean got control of himself. “Okay. You said you had things to discuss with me, Cas?”

“Yes.” Castiel looked to Sam. “Do you have a cell phone?”

“Um… not exactly?” Sam said, bracing for the exasperation. “I had one, but…”

“You left it at home in case I wouldn’t allow it,” Castiel said, closing his eyes for a moment. “Gabriel, will you help me murder some of our kind?”

“Start with Raphie and you have a deal,” Gabriel smirked. “I’d say Luci, but you know Mikey’d kill us. Even if he’s just as embarrassed about our bro’s behavior. Mike at least isn’t bad to his mates, just a little… Mike-ish. You’ve got a chance to cement your favorite brother status here, you know.”

Sam nearly dropped his fork in surprise. “You’re an archangel?”

“No, just Gabriel’s… pet,” Castiel said, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Or so Raphael insists on calling me.”

“Get used to me, kiddo, you’re gonna see me a lot,” Gabriel promised. “More if Castiel finds a way to have Dean around a lot.”

“Dean, you’re welcome to come by any time you like,” Castiel promised. “I know most of my kindred cut off contact, but I don’t mean to – especially knowing that Sam did this for you and your parents. I’d like to bring Sam by your home to collect any of his belongings that he would like to bring here – and Sam, get your phone. We’ll also have a lot of paperwork to do to get everything taken care of. Do you have your phone with you, Dean?”

“Yeah, here,” Dean said, pulling it out of his pocket.

Gabriel took it and punched a bunch of buttons. “Okay, Castiel and I are both in there. You need something and Castiel doesn’t answer or can’t do it, you call me. Don’t give that number to anyone but Sam, it’s my family phone that only a few people have. Castiel, my brothers, now you and soon Sam, a couple other good friends.”

Dinner arrived, and the food distracted them. Afterwards, standing outside the restaurant, Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. “Thank you for dinner, guys. Cas, you said something about coming by for Sam’s stuff?”

“Yes. When would be a good time?”

Dean shrugged. “Sam’s family, that means you’re family. Drop in whenever. I was thinking, though, Sam goes to church most Sundays. Unless you’re gonna stop that, I was thinking you could drop him off at church and meet me at the hospital to get the paperwork done. Then get Sam, find some lunch, and Sunday visiting hours start at 1. Could take you to meet Mom. Dad we can only see on Tuesdays and Fridays, and we were a little busy today.”

“I don’t go much anyway,” Sam said hurriedly as Castiel began to look upset. “We don’t know why, but seeing me tends to set Dad off. Especially since I told him what I was doing.”

“We should go on Tuesday,” Castiel said. “Would it be a problem for me to go to church with Sam, and meet you for lunch afterward?”

“No, of course not,” Sam said.

Dean chuckled. “Just figured it’d be a little weird for you, that’s all. Paperwork can wait until after we visit Mom.”

“All right, then. We’ll be over Sunday after church. Is Sunday typically a good day to visit you?”

“Yeah, garage is closed, so as long as you don’t mind visiting Mom, Sundays are fine. I’ll call you if something comes up where I can’t hang, but Sam’s got a key. There a way we can change the privacy wards for you?”

“They’re the standard invitation wards?”

“Yeah.”

“Then as long as Sam’s recognized as an authorized guest, it is unnecessary.”

“But if Sam’s sick or off at Stanford and you need to come by for something… you’re family. No reason you should have to be invited each time.”

“Oh.” Cas looked surprised and rather touched by that. “There is a ritual. It doesn’t take long, I can do it Sunday while Sam is deciding what to bring.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t just gonna do it? You have legitimate reason to be there.”

Castiel shook his head as Gabriel laughed. “It doesn’t work without permission from a resident, and I wasn’t going to ask. I may be family as strictly defined, but I would understand if Dean felt I had to earn the privilege.”

“You’ve made a good start,” Dean said. “Anyway, uh, I should get home…”

“I’ll take him,” Gabriel offered with a wink. “You two have other business to sort out.” He clapped a hand to Dean’s shoulder, and the two disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel put a hand on Sam’s arm and took him home. Home turned out to be a large house hidden behind a line of oak trees. There were three floors, Sam guessed from the windows. “By angel standards, it’s tiny,” Castiel said somewhat apologetically. “I’m no one important, I don’t have much of a staff, so I don’t need much space. First floor is public or semi-public – I don’t get many tourists, but there are a few – second floor is my workspace, and third floor is living space. There’s a staircase around back that goes directly there, if I’m away and you want to bypass anything happening with the first. We’ll go that way tonight, so I can key the door to your blood.”

“I’m not sure I want to see Gabriel’s house, if this is tiny,” Sam said as he stared.

Castiel nodded. “Gabriel’s home is huge. He’s not a fan of it, but for him, it is necessary. You’ll get used to it, Gabriel at least keeps his personal space comfortable. The few times I’ve seen the other archangels’ personal space… Raphael is incredibly stuffy, and Michael formal. Gabriel’s never taken me to Lucifer’s personal space, I’ve only ever been to the semi-public areas. But even by normal angel standards, my home is small, and I like it that way.”

“Yeah, I… gonna be a bit of an adjustment even to this,” Sam said. “I’m glad I didn’t get someone who’s actually into the whole showy giant mansion thing.”

Castiel took Sam’s hand at the back stairway. He pricked a finger, placing a drop of blood on the door. “You don’t have to bleed each time, the door will respond to your touch. It should also respond to Dean or your parents; if you want to exclude your father, I can do that.”

“No, not unless Dad goes totally nuts,” Sam said after some thought. “He’s safe enough for now.”

“As you wish.” Cas led the way up the stairs, which opened into a small foyer. Beyond the foyer was a living room. “Kitchen to the left. It’s got some food, but not much, and mostly things like peanut butter crackers. There’s a lot more in the first-floor kitchen, hosting dinners and parties requires food. Feel free to take what you like. You can either do your own grocery shopping or tell the kitchen staff what you want, whichever you prefer. Dining room is off the kitchen. It also doesn’t get used much. There’s a second living room behind this one, with the stairway to the second floor, and bedrooms off to the right.” Castiel had looked a little nervous the whole time, but now he looked downright anxious to Sam. “Mine is the one at the far back. If you would like your own, pick whichever of the others you like.”

“What do you mean, if I would like my own?” Sam asked, confused.

Castiel stared at the floor for a bit. “I… we _have_ to consummate at some point. That, I can clear any reservations about by reminding myself that you knew that when you agreed to the claiming. But beyond that, I refuse to demand anything of you that you are not willing to give. If you would be more comfortable having your own bed and your own space, you can have it. Most angels do give their mates their own room.” Sam looked at Cas in confusion. “The contract doesn’t specify exclusivity. And while most of my kin demand it of their mates, nowhere near as many will voluntarily abide by it themselves.”

“Ew. That’s…” Sam reconsidered his words quickly; no matter what Cas said, he was still in complete control. “Not surprising, but…”

“I have no intention of seeking other partners, Sam,” Castiel said. “But since you didn’t ask for exclusivity in the contract, I will not demand it of you.”

“Of all the things I thought to expect, or not expect, getting rejected like this is not one of them,” Sam said, somewhat shaken at the way Castiel was talking.

“Rejected? No,” Castiel said, head tilting in surprise. “You misunderstand. You are welcome in my bed any time you wish to be there. I just want you to know that you have the choice. You can say no. You don’t love me, and if that love never happens and you find someone you do love who’s willing to accept being a permanent affair, you have that option. I would prefer you come to love me, but that sort of thing can’t be forced.”

Sam shook his head. “I’m lost here.” He honestly could not figure out what Castiel expected of him.

Castiel sighed. “You’re not one of those odd people who as children dream of be being claimed as an angel’s mate. You were trapped into this life. I recognize that you chose this, but had you not been left with few options and no good ones, this would not have been your life.”

“Yeah, true, but…”

“I was given an order by my Father. Claim a mate. I agree with Gabriel that the entire institution of claiming a human mate is a form of slavery and, therefore, morally wrong, but I cannot refuse a direct order from my Father. All I could do was stall until someone both Gabriel and Anna approved of came along, and once you were found, give you every chance to back out and, now that you’re claimed, let you live as normal a life as you can. I intend to make this as real as you would like it to be, but I will not force you into my bed after the one time to fulfill requirements. That doesn’t mean I don’t want you there.”

“Oh, wow,” Sam said, suddenly understanding a lot more about his mate and his marriage. “I didn’t… I had no idea that angels could be forced into this.”

“To the best of my knowledge, I’m the only one who’s ever been. It’s not like you. You sold pretty much every right you have for this; I don’t actually have to give up anything except for taking care of your family, which I would have done regardless of it being specified in the contract, and my ability to argue that this institution is wrong.”

“I don’t think you lose that, not if you were ordered to participate,” Sam said. “Do you have any idea why?”

“No.”

Sam smiled. “Maybe it was to set an example of how it should be done.”

Castiel smiled back. “Maybe it was because Father knew you were coming and that you would deserve an angel who would treat you well. The order came six months ago.”

“A month before the fire,” Sam realized. “It’s probably a coincidence, Cas, I’m hardly that important.”

“You never know. Anyway, I intend to make the best of this, to try to be the best husband I can,” Castiel said, getting back on the original topic. “I just want to be sure that you know you can say no any time.”

“Cas, so can you,” Sam said. “But for now… take me to bed?”

“Of course.” Castiel took Sam’s hand again, leading him to the back bedroom. He stopped at the door. “You should know… I know you haven’t done this before. Neither have I. I know, theoretically, what I’m doing, but that’s different from having experience.”

“Thanks for telling me, but it’s not like I have a basis for comparison here,” Sam said with a grin as he opened the door.


End file.
